


The Apple Of My Eye

by Drarry56



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Father, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry56/pseuds/Drarry56
Summary: Set in sixth year Hogwarts, Harry notices a suspicious looking Malfoy in the Hogwarts courtyard and follows him into a secret magical apple orchard. There, he sees a vulnerable side to Malfoy that he has never seen before and begins to see him in a different light.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Right Be-cider You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will probably end up being about 5 chapters long :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy is acting suspicious again. Harry can't help himself and follows the pureblood and discovers one of his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! This Drarry fic will probably end up being five-ish chapters long :D

Chapter 1 - Right Be-cider You

Harry was in the hallways surrounding the courtyard, brooding as he does on a regular basis, when he saw Malfoy, walking around and being suspicious as ever. He stood up and made his way swiftly over towards his arch nemesis. Malfoy turned his head.

“What do you want, Potter?” the blonde drawled.

“You are looking quite suspicious over here,” Harry pointed out. “I’m going to watch you to make sure you're not doing anything for Voldermort.”

“Fine” Malfoy responded with his usual sneer, looking away. Harry looked at Malfoy and noticed how his sky blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He had never realized how beautiful they were. Sparkling like diamonds.

He wiped this thought from his head. Why was he thinking like this? Malfoy is arch nemesis! The person who he is supposed to hate! He was quite handsome, though, Harry would admit. Tall. Slender. No wonder the girls were all over him.

And suddenly Harry just wanted to talk to Malfoy, Something he had never felt the urge to do before. Awkwardly, though he tried not to show it on the outside, he started with, “so you’re not playing quidditch this year, ‘ay?”

Malfoy snapped his head up. “I have other things to do than just flying around on a broom all day, Potter.”

Being a cancer, Harry found it hard to wipe the hurt from his face before Malfoy could see it.

The Slytherin sighed. “Sorry, that was rude. I'm just not used to actually having a civilized conversation with ‘Chosen one’ Potter. Normally we just hex each other.”

“It's alright, mate”

Malfoy’s beautiful eyes caught his once again. Harry couldn't get over how they went so deep with so many different shades, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, he thought to himself.

The sound of a throat being cleared called Harry back to attention.

“Anyways,” Malfoy tilted his head at Potter’s staring, his brows furrowing. “I need to get back to what I was doing.”

Turning around abruptly, he took a bite out of the apple he had been carrying and walked swiftly away. Harry would have turned as well and gone to find Ron and Hermione, but he noticed those blue eyes darting back and forth. If Malfoy’s actions hadn’t been suspicious before, they definitely were now.

Harry’s curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the pace to go meet the Slytherin.

“It looks like Hermione has dragged Ron off to a study session,” Harry lied, knowing that in reality his friends were probably off looking for him.

Malfoy sighed but continued on, his steps quick and purposeful as he continued to take bites from his apple, making his way to the courtyard. By the time he slowed, Harry following behind, the fruit had been reduced to the core. Malfoy, without looking at the Gryffindor at his side, chucked the core across the lawn.

“Yes!” He exclaimed and began walking towards where he had thrown the apple. An uncharacteristically genuine smile had appeared on Malfoy’s face when Harry caught up to him.

“What in the world are you doing, Mal--”

Harry’s eyes widened before he could finish the sentence and his jaw dropped to the floor. In the blink of an eye, past an invisible barrier, everything around the apple core changed. Before him, the scrawny tree that had once been right in front of him had morphed a field of apple trees of all varieties, shapes, colors, and sizes.

In the few glances he takes around the orchard he sees pinks and blues, sparkles and warts, huge apples the sizes of watermelons and small apples the size of large berries.

What had Malfoy been up to?


	2. Peel The Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco allows Potter to follow him into the secret orchard. But what Draco doesn't expect is to see his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!

Chapter 2 - Peel The Burn 

Draco didn't really mind having Potter follow him into the secret orchard. It's not like he was doing anything illegal. Besides, he had other things on his mind. Shooing away Potter would just cause him to be more suspicious and Draco simply didn’t have time for his antics.

Draco still couldn't get the words of his father out of his head, crashing around like a broken record. All Draco had ever wanted to do was please his father. The constant taunting of mudbloods, bragging about his pureblood status, it was all for him. He knew that if he did what he had to he would be able to finally be the son his father wanted him to be. 

He looked around at the orchard filled with apples of all varieties, shapes, textures, tastes, and purposes hanging on the branches above. It really was quite impressive. All of it, hidden right beneath that buffoon Dumbledore’s nose. 

After scanning the trees for what he was looking for, he strode forward and reached out to a low hanging fruit. The Darkest Apple. It is a purple-black with small ridges that made it look like something had crawled across it and left behind a shallow path. Within this piece of fruit holds a poison that, when used correctly could silently kill someone from within. 

After looking at it, small compared to the average apple, he took a breath and slid it into his robe pocket. 

Looking behind his shoulder, he saw that Potter was still there.

“What are you doing with that, Malfoy?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

“I'm afraid that doesn’t concern you, Potter,” he responded, a little bit of humor creeping into his voice uninvited. Draco had to admit to himself, it was nice having someone around who isn’t plotting the rise of the Dark Lord or telling him to be a better Malfoy. 

Draco was about to go back inside when his father appeared next to him with a loud _crack_ that made him jump and nearly drop the apple.

“How are you here?!” Draco yelped before he regained his composure. Standing straighter to cover up his fumble, he said “It's impossible to apparate into Hogwarts.”

“I have my ways” Lucius responded with a powerful glare down his hooked nose that Draco wanted to flinch at. 

“Draco,” Lucius barked, “you know dawdling is not acceptable on such an important mission for the Dark Lord. This could restore the honor to our family. Do you understand?” 

Without thinking, Draco nodded his head sharply. If he responded incorrectly he would be severely punished. _Besides_ , he thought, shame forming a heavy pool in his stomach, _Father is correct. This task could restore our honor._

“Now, Draco. I _truly_ wish it hadn’t come to this, but I am disappointed in you. If you take much longer the Dark Lord’s punishment will be much better than my own.You should think of yourself as lucky.”

Draco knew what was coming for him and he closed his eyes and braced for the pain he had endured many times throughout his life but had never gotten used to. Was it even possible to get used to pain like this?

_“Crucio!”_

It only lasted a few seconds, but immediately his vision tunneled and his head cracked against the ground as his limbs gave out on him, spasming on the ground as pain shot through him. The curse ended and he was left moaning and shaking on the ground, his father looking unforgivingly down at him.

His father gave him one last look that shot another jolt of fear into Draco before he disapperated with another _crack._


	3. One Fine Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These authors thrive on comments!
> 
> And if you make us laugh that's even better. We got a review over on Fanfiction.net and it made our entire days we were laughing so much.

Harry stood shock still, his mind reeling at the things that had just unfolded in front of him. Harry could now confirm that Malfoy was a Death Eater, just as he had suspected. But it looked as if the brat didn’t want to be one after all. And his own father had cursed him using an unforgivable curse. And, from the look in his eyes, had even enjoyed it.

Harry had never seen anything like it. Not even his own family the Dursleys had ever treated him this way. Shoved in a closet, deprived of food; sure. But physically tortured? Not even Uncle Vernon had lowered to that level. But Harry had to admit, Malfoy didn’t seem like he wanted to be a death eater, instead being forced into service of Voldemort by his father. 

Welp... that makes hating him much, much harder.

____

Draco clenched his teeth as he attempted to pull himself off of the floor, his now bruised arms shaking in the effort. There is a lot of blood on him, a bit coming from his nose and mouth and a good flow from the back of his head where it slammed against the hard earth. He is nearly in a seated position when he hears the whoosh of a cloak, the sound startling him and making his arms give out on him.

His vision goes black for a few seconds, the wave of pain too much to handle. After the roll of nausea clears, he opens his eyes to see Potter above him, his brows furrowed in an expression that Malfoy can’t decipher. 

“Enjoy the show, Potter,” Draco sneers through clenched teeth, his breaths picking up as he shies into the ground, on the verge of breaking down. It’s only his spite that keeps him from breaking into tears.

Potter’s mouth opens and closes, emotions battling each other in his eyes. It confuses Draco. Was that concern in Potter’s eyes?

“Just let me help you Malfoy, and then we can pretend this never happened,” Potter said. Draco’s lip curled. The image of Potter and his stupid glasses helping him made him want to hurl. He opened his mouth to tell him exactly what he thought of that idea when he noticed the look on Potter’s face. 

It looked like genuine concern. Concern for him. 

“Fine,” muttered Draco as a fresh aftershock of pain rippled through his body.

Permission given, Potter leans over him and pulls out his wand. A wave of panic crosses Draco’s mind at the prospect of being cursed again when Potter mutters aguamenti and begins cleaning the drying blood from his arms. 

Draco tried not to show any signs of weakness as Potter tried to clean him up but he couldn't help but wince in pain as he started cleaning out his cuts. 

“Sorry…” Potter muttered.

Draco looked up at his emerald green eyes and he could see that he truly meant his apology. He looked a little awkward, cringing every time Draco did, but determined to help.

“It's fine,” he said softly. 

“Look, Draco.” Draco blinked and drew back slightly at hearing Harry use his first name for the first time since they had met all the way back during first year. “I-I don’t know how to fix anything more than this.We need to get you some place that we can get some help.”

“And how do you expect us to do that, Potter?” Draco asked with an eye roll. Old habits start to fall into place and Draco can feel his lips molding the beginnings of a sneer before he freezes as Harry points to the discarded cloak on the ground.

“With that.”

Of course. Of course Perfect Potter has an invisibility cloak. Draco knew that he was always out after hours. Dumbledore probably knows about it too… he thinks. Then it occurs to him that he would be standing next to Har-Potter so close that they would be touching. The thought sends his heart racing.

“And how exactly do you expect both of us to fit under there?” Draco bites out, trying his best to hide his sudden… fear? Attraction?

Harry gives him a look and for a second Draco fears that those piercing green eyes have seen right through him.

“Oh I don’t know maybe we’ll just piggy-back,” Harry says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, making Draco glare at him once more. 

“I’m not covered in blood so you can wear it and I’ll just walk next to you,” he suggests, more gently this time. “We can go to the Room of Requirement. No one will bother us there.”

Draco has to admit, it was probably the best option at the moment. It was a little bit strange to hear Harry mention it so casually, especially after Draco had helped bring down his little club last year with Professor Umbridge in the very same room. Draco at last nods and closes his eyes, preparing to finally stand up.

Opening them once more, he folds his legs under him and attempts to stand up, trying to force his still shaking legs to function. Before he knows it, Harry’s arm is under his and soon he is standing. Draco shakes Harry off, keeping his eyes down. So much for his dignity.  
“Thanks…” he mumbles.

Harry says nothing, but just watches with concern out of the corner of his eyes as Draco makes a few shaky steps.

I can do it, he thinks to himself as he draws himself up to his full height and nods at Harry.

“Alright… let’s go,” Harry says uncertainly, as if Draco would topple any second. Draco immediately wants to prove that he can walk himself, that he doesn’t need that pitying look and snatches the invisibility cloak from Harry’s arms. And maybe he wants to prove it to himself.

Draco throws the cloak over himself and double checks to see if he really was invisible. He raised up his arm and waved his hand in front of Harry’s face. No reaction. Not fully convinced, Draco reached forward and touched Harry’s arm, earning a small jump, though the boy tried to hide it.

“Are you ready to go, then?” Harry asked, obviously trying to cover up his startle.

“Yeah,” Draco responded. He took a breath and began walking forward. He took a few steps before realising that Harry wasn’t exactly sure where he was. Draco stopped and Harry continued walking.

“Um,” Draco called, causing Harry to stop and turn at Draco’s voice in a different spot than he had thought. “Maybe it would be best if I…” Draco didn’t want to put it into words. It sounded too.. Odd. 

Instead he just reached out and lightly touched Harry on the arm where he had touched before and kept it there. But instead of flinching away like Draco half expected him to, Harry just nodded and walked at the pase Draco set, looking like the most casual person in the world at the slow pace.

If it were any other day, Draco would have never hesitated to call him Golden Boy Potter from across the courtyard, but he held his tongue.

The going is hard, and it’s through a miracle that he made his way up the stairs without help. Harry doesn’t make any noise, staying silent and walking slow next to Draco. They take a left, then a right and straight into the hallway where the Room was. 

The two stopped and Harry looked where Draco should be standing with a stay here look before pacing up and down the hall and concentrating on the floor. After the third time, a door appeared in the blank wall.

Draco took a deep breath, readying himself for this before he began to head into the Room.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pushed open the door and listened for the light footfalls of the now invisible Malfoy that had been following him through the castle and to the front of the Room of Requirement to pass by him and into the waiting room before closing it once more.

The door would disappear from the outside, leaving him and Malfoy all the time in the world to sit in this room. Together. After Malfoy had just been tortured by his own father. Quite honestly, Harry’s mind was still reeling in shock from the series of events that had just taken place only, what, ten minutes ago?

He looked around the relatively small room quickly, noting the plush looking couch near a lit fireplace and the table in front of it containing non-magical medical supplies. Malfoy took off the cloak and Harry’s eyes went back to the wounded wizard, wincing slightly at the shape the usually proud boy usually was.

“Alright. You should probably sit down, I suppose,” Harry suggested awkwardly, hating how hesitant his voice sounded.

Malfoy nodded and started walking towards the couch, his limp more pronounced after the long trek through the castle. Harry tried not to stare and instead walked forward and tried to busy himself and give the blonde some privacy by looking through the medical supplies.

There was ointment, some bandages, a few clean rags, a basin full of clean water to wash away the blood, and a few small vials of varying shades and hues that Harry didn’t know the purpose of. He glanced up to find Malfoy wincing in pain, slowly lowering himself down onto the couch, trying his hardest not to make a noise as his bruises and wounds shifted and touched the piece of furniture. 

Harry fiddled with the supplies, laying them out on the table to give Malfoy a bit more time to situate himself before finally looking up and approaching him, the ointment in hand.

“The, um, Room provided some ointment. There aren’t any instructions or anything, but I think I’ll just clean it up then apply some of this medicine so it doesn't get infected?” 

Malfoy just nodded, trying to cover up his discomfort. We’re in the same boat, then, Harry thinks before getting closer with the clean rags, bringing the bason closer. He took a deep breath.  
___

Draco watched wearily as Harry soaked a rag in the water and rang it out, the water trickling into the bowl and making the silence even more awkward. Then he turned and grabbed Draco’s arm gently, unbuttoning the cuff and slowly pulling up the stained and torn white sleeve to reveal a deep gash on his arm.

Draco felt the uneasy knot in his stomach pull tighter, and he glanced around the room, looking anywhere but Potter. But he found himself being pulled in by those glittering emerald eyes. Merlin, Draco could stare into the varying shades of glowing green forever and never get bored. And he had, for years. Looking for those bright orbs in the crowded halls of Hogwarts, teasing Potter in hopes that he would just look at him.

“Am I hurting you?”

Draco snapped back to reality, to find Harry looking at him uncertainly , a blood-soaked rag in his hand. Draco looked down at his now clean arm and remembered that he was Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater. In a room with the Chosen One. 

“No,” he replied hesitantly.

“I need to look at your chest. Could you...um...” Potter trailed off, instead gesturing his hand at Draco’s stained shirt.

Draco startled, his eyes darting quickly to look at his shirt before glaring at Potter. “Is that really necessary?” he bit out maybe a little too harshly, unconsciously pulling his left arm off of his lap and pressing it into his side. 

The thought being shirtless in Potter’s presence made his stomach flip, and he feared a blush was creeping up to his cheeks. Stop it, he scolded himself. There was no reason to think that way.

Potter did not flinch away from his words, instead pressing forward like the insufferable git he was.

“Mal--” he paused, looking uncertain for a second before his features softened and instead said, ”Draco…” Draco searched his emerald gaze, looking for any judgement or ill-intent. But he found none, instead seeing concern and a gentleness Draco had not been on the receiving end of for a very long time.

___

Harry watched as Malfoy’s posture turned defensive, curling in against himself almost unconsciously. It was like he was wanting to from Harry, but in a different way than he had in the other years of Hogwarts.

“Mal--” Harry cut himself off. Calling him Malfoy seemed wrong in this moment. Insensitive, almost. “Draco,” he tried again, more softly this time.

Harry watched Draco’s eyes widen a bit and he pulled away a bit. Had he said something wrong?

But instead he looked away, sighing before glaring up at him again.

“Fine, Potter. But don’t you dare think that this changes anything,” he bit out. “I don’t need your help and don’t you forget it. This is a one time ordeal. I can’t deal with your need to feel like you are a part of every little thing that happens at Hogwarts. You and your House’s insufferable knack for chivalry is practically unbearable--”

Harry watched as one by one, Draco undid each of the buttons on his shirt, revealing pale skin underneath. Draco continued to rant, never making eye contact with Harry as he slowly peeled away his shirt. Harry sat and let him ramble, but soon his eyes caught on a large gash that was revealed part way down his chest and his jaw dropped open.

“--because you really are an insufferable git, you know that, Potter?”

Draco had taken off his shirt at this point, laying it next to him on the arm of the couch. His lean build was muscular, and Harry couldn’t help but trace his eyes over the outline of each muscle. But despite the obvious tone, the more Harry looked, the more appalled he became.

Draco’s skin was marred with all sorts of horrible scars. 

“Potter?”

Harry startled. “What?” 

Draco looked Harry over and raised an eyebrow. “Enjoying the show?” Harry looks up and finds defensiveness in his ice blue eyes.

Harry immediately feels guilty and instead of responding he just picks up a clean rag, soaking it before gently wiping the blood away. As he cleans the new gashes from both the Cruciatus itself and thrashing on the ground, he can’t help but look at the old wounds on his skin. Some are newer than others, and pucker out from the skin. Some look years old, and Harry doesn’t want to wonder where they came from.

When the wound was nearly clear, Harry looked up to find Draco looking at him with his sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly the scars were forgotten, and Harry instead found himself looking at the fine angles of Draco’s jaw and the way his lips were slightly parted. His platinum blonde hair was falling in just the right way, and his skin seemed to glow from the firelight.

Harry’s breath caught with the sudden realization that he wanted to kiss Draco. Very badly.  
___

Harry had fallen silent and Draco suddenly found that he couldn’t continue to rant on and pretend that it wasn’t the Boy Who Lived who was cleaning his wounds and looking at his scars.

And suddenly Draco was drawn in by Harry’s bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle like gems, shifting and changing in the light.

He looked at Harry, and he took in every part of him. The tangled mess of hair that made him look like had just rolled out of bed. The way his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose just so. And the plump lips that he had been wanting to kiss for the past year. 

Suddenly his breathing picked up and he found Harry had shifted so that his leg was now touching Draco’s. 

“Draco” Harry whispered. 

And before he knew it their lips crashed into each other, hungry and messy as if they had been starved from each other. Harry's lips were soft and Draco could taste the remnants of a bottle of butterbeer. Their tongues intertwined, Harry running his hand over Draco’s muscled chest. They kissed as if the world outside didn’t exist. It was only the two boys, desperately needing someone to love them. 

“You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Potter,” Draco murmured. He felt Harry laugh and Draco sat up to look at the beautiful boy sitting in front of him, love in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far! We might (might) add an epilogue and a continuation of Harry and Draco's story in a part two! It would be a secret love during the War, where Harry and co goes to find the Horcruxes and Draco is a secret weapon for the good side, lying in wait at Malfoy Manor. But we will see ;) let us know if you would be interested in that! Or if you aren't, that's fine. We would still love to hear from ya


End file.
